Verletzter Engel
by YaoJin
Summary: Dumbledore verlegt das nächste Schuljahr auf ein Schiff.Hierbei kommen Sich Remus und Tonks näher, doch dann taucht Darius auf....
1. Die Hände eines Engels

Prolog: 

Dumbledore hatte sich entschlossen dieses Schuljahr nicht im schloß zu verbringen, sondern auf einem riesigen Kreuzfahrtsdampfer.  
Das schiff hatte verschiedene Decks und jedes Haus hatte ein eigenes für sich. Das Schiff war sehr modern und mit vielen muggel-dingen ausgestattet(d.h. tv,stereoanlange,whirlpool usw)  
Der Unterricht sollte natürlich weiterhin stattfinden und sie sollten auch die ein oder andere insel ansteuern.  
Alle freuten sich bereits darauf...

Kapitel 1 - Die Hände eines Engels

Dies ist die Nacherzählung aus dem RPG ahoi auf Animexx. Da sich die Story um diese zwei Charaktere sehr schön entwickelte, entschloss ich mich daraus eine Fanfic zu machen. Hierfür wurden nur teilweise Dinge verändert oder ausformuliert. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

"..." Gesprochenes

/.../ Gedanken

...Geschriebenes

(...) Kommentare von mir

Kapitel1 - Die Hände eines Engels

Nymphadora Tonks setzte sich an den Lehrertisch und verwandelte ihre Frisur in Rastazöpfe. Remus, der gerade verschlafen in die Halle gekommen war, setzte sich neben sie. "oh...schicke Frisur..." "Danke," sagte sie und grinste. Nymphadora begann in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen. "Hab ich meinen Bikini eingepackt?" Albus Dumbledore räusperte sich. "So...Sobald alle da sind werden wir uns nach draußen begeben und man wird uns zu dem Schiff bringen." Remus sah zu Tonks. "Wenn nicht kaufst du dir einen..." Nymphadora grinste. "Nein hab einen...," sagte sie und zog einen total knappen, schwarzen Bikini heraus. "Tadaaa..." Remus grinste. "Das nennst du Bikini?" "Natürlich..." Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an. "Etwa zuviel Stoff dran?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wohl kaum...eher zu wenig..." "Das ist der Sinn eines Bikinis...," grinste sie. "Ach echt? So wenig Stoff"  
Im selben Moment ergriff Dumbledore erneut das Wort. "Ich hoffe ihr freut euch schon genau so wie ich... Dann bitte ich euch nun langsam nach draußen zu gehen." Remus stand auf und reichte Nymphadora die Hand. Sie lächelte. "Danke..." Sanft nahm sie Remus Hand und nahm mit der anderen Hand ihren Koffer. Beide gingen hinaus. Remus sah zu Nymphadora. "Dumbledore hat sich ja richtig was einfallen lassen..." "Ja stimmt... Aber ich finds gut...Und du?" "Ich finds auch gut..war noch nie auf einer Kreuzfahrt..." Nymphadora drückte Remus Hand. "Ich auch nicht... freu mich schon..." Remus sah sie an und nickte.  
Nymphadora setzte sich neben ihn. Leicht lehnte sie sich an seine Schulter. "Wie waren denn deine Ferien?" Remus schaute sie an. "Entspannend... und deine?" Sie lächelte. "Schön... warm... entspannend..." "Freut mich...," sagte Remus mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und sah zur Fenster hinaus.  
Es war bereits später Nachmittag, doch die Sonne schien noch sehr hell und strahlte etwas in die Kutsche hinein.  
Remus sah neben sich. Nymphadora hatte sich an ihn gelehnt und war eingeschlafen. Die Sonne strahlte genau auf sie und für wenige Sekunden dachte Remus, dass sie aussah wie ein Engel. Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog den Vorhang zu, damit sie weiterschlafen konnte.

Kurze Zeit später auf dem Schiff.  
Nymphadora zog sich um und ging an Deck, als sie plötzlich Remus entdeckte, der die Aussicht genoß.  
Sie ging zu ihm und hielt ihm von hinten die Augen zu.  
Remus fasste auf die Hände, die seine Augen bedeckten. Er kannte diese weichen, zarten Hände. Er lächelte. "Hi Tonks," sagte er, als Nymphadora auch schon ihre Hände herunternahm und lachte. "Hey... Woran hast du das gemerkt?" Remus lächelte und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Habe es an deinen Händen gemerkt..." Nymphadora sah ihn verwirrt an. "An meinen Händen?..." "Ja, an deinen Händen... Sie sind so weich...und du trägst immer drei Ringe..." Nymphadora lächelte und ihr Gesicht bekam einen rosa Schimmer. "Stimmt..." Remus grinste. "Brauchst nicht rot zu werden." Doch das hatte genau den gegenteiligen Effekt. Nymphadora wurde noch etwas röter. "Werd ich aber"  
Remus Lupin lächelte. /Sie ist so süß, dachte er und schüttelte direkt danach den Kopf. /Was denk ich denn da/ Langsam ging er weiter und genoß den Wind.  
Nymphadora, die neben ihm herging, beobachtete ihn. "Ist alles okay, Remus?" "Natürlich", sagte Remus, als plötzlich Sirius sich zu den beiden gesellte und die Arme verschränkte. "Naa? Bisschen Seeluft schnuppern.. oder mehr?", grinste er. Remus blickte verwirrt zu Sirius, "Wie oder mehr?" Sirius kratzte sich am Kopf und sah aufs Meer. "Ach nichts.. Vielleicht sollte ich euch nicht stören.." Übertrieben räusperte er sich und sah zu Nymphadora. Ihr schoß die Röte erneut ins Gesicht. "Was?" Remus Lupin sah ihn an. "Du störst nicht, oder Tonks?" "Nein..." "Siehste...du störst nicht"  
Sirius sah beide stirnrunzelnd an und gähnte. "Na dann... Worüber habt ihr gerade gesprochen, wenn ich fragen darf"  
Remus wurde rot und deutete auf Nymphadora. "Über ihre Hände...°" Sirius nickte. "Über ihre Hände?" /Hab ichs nicht gesagt/  
"Ja...sie hat mir die Augen zugehalten und ich sollte raten... sie wollte wissen woran ich sie erkannt habe..." Schnell nickte Nymphadora. "Ja... Das stimmt." Remus schielte zu ihr und lächelte, als sie auch schon verlegen zurück lächelte. Sirius seufzte. "Ich lass euch wirklich mal allein..." Er verdrehte die Augen und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Remus ging nun ebenfalls weiter und Nymphadora folgte ihm.  
"Es ist klasse...", sagte Remus, als Nymphadora sich plötzlich bei ihm einhackte. "Ja...ist es." Er musste lächeln, als sie sich auf einmal an ihn lehnte. Er dachte an das Bild, was sich ihm in der Kutsche geboten hatte. Sie war so schön und doch so unschuldig. Er deutete auf eine Bank. "Wollen wir uns setzen?" "Gern..." Beide setzten sich. Sanft nahm Nymphadora Remus Hand und schloß die Augen. Remus Lupin lächelte und lehnte seinen Kopf an den ihrigen. Sanft streichelte sie seine Hand, als Remus auch schon begann zärtlich mit ihren Fingern zu spielen. Nymphadora lächelte. Sie genoß diese Nähe zu Remus. Plötzlich grinste Remus und zog ihr ihren Ring vom Finger. Sie sah auf und grinste. "Hey..." "Ja," fragte er und blickte sie unschuldig an. "Du hast meinen Ring..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, habe ich nicht..." "Doch hast du... Ich habs genau gemerkt"  
Ruckartig stand er auf und ging ein Stück weg. "Hol ihn dir," sagte er grinsend. Nymphadora schmunzelte und ging zu ihm hinüber. "Na gut..." Sie versuchte herauszufinden in welcher Hand er war, doch Remus hielt seine hände hinter seinem Rücken. "Schwierig, oder?" Er grinste. Leicht gab er nach und öffnete seine Hand. Sofort versuchte Nymphadora den Ring zu kriegen, doch im selben Moment umfasste Remus sanft ihre Hand. "Und nun?" Sie versuchte es mit der anderen Hand, doch auch diese umfasste er. "Keine Chance.." Nymphadora sah ihn an. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz schnell klopfte und liess sich weiter festhalten. Was war das nur für ein Gefühl, was sie immer in Remus Nähe hatte. Warum nur klopfte ihr Herz so schnell und warum kribbelte es bei jeder Berührung, - sei sie auch noch so klein- , in ihrem ganzen Körper. Remus Lupin sah sie an und lächelte. "Wenn du nett bist bekommst du deinen Ring wieder..." "WIE nett?" "Zeig mir wie nett du sein kannst...", grinste er, als Nymphadora auch schon errötete. Langsam reckte sie sich zu ihm hoch und küsst ihn extrem sanft. Darauf hatte sie schon lange gewartet. Remus hatte mit allem gerechnet,... nur damit nicht. Trotzdem erwiderte er den Kuss sanft.  
Nach kurzer Zeit löste sich Nymphadora und sah ihn an. Remus blickte zurück und lächelte. "Dein Ring.." Vorsichtig nahm sie den Ring entgegen und zog ihn sich an. "Danke...," sagte sie leise. Für wenige Minuten sahen sich die beiden nur an. Keiner von beiden wusste, was er sagen sollte. "Ähm... äh... Lust zu schwimmen," unterbrach Nymphadora die Stille. Remus nickte. "Gerne.  
muss aber meine Sachen holen.." "Okay..." "Wir teffen uns am Pool, ja," rief er noch, dann rannte er auch schon in seine Kabine. Nymphadora Tonks lächelte und zog sich aus. Unter ihrer Kleidung trug sie den knappen, schwarzen Bikini.  
Remus, der sich inzwischen umgezogen hatte (Badehose) und zurückgekommen war, sah sie an. /Wow.../ Er legte sein Handtuch auf einer Liege zurecht, stürmte auf Nymphadora zu und sprang mit ihr ins Wasser. Für wenige Sekunden tauchte sie unter und betrachtete Remus unter Wasser. Er war groß und schlacksig. Auf seinem Körper waren einige kleine Narben zu sehen, doch die meisten waren gut verheilt. Beide tauchten wieder auf und strichen ihre Haare zurück, als Nymphadora plötzlich zusammenzuckte. "Huch... mein Ring..." "Ist er weg?" "Ich glaub schon...", sagte sie und tauchte unter. Remus tat es ihr gleich. Sie begannen ihn zu suchen, als Remus etwas aufblitzen sah. Langsam schwamm er hinüber, hob es auf und tauchte wieder auf. "Ich habe ihn..." Nymphadora strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Gott sei dank..." Er hielt ihn ihr hin. "Er ist sehr schön..." Nymphadora lächelte. "Er ist von meinem Vater... Sie sah ihn sich kurz an, "So herum...", und schob ihn sich auf den Finger. "Weshalb ziehst du ihn nicht andersherum an? Hat das was zu bedeuten?" Sie nickte. "Das ist ein irischer Ehering. Trägt man den Ring so, dass die Spitze des Herzens zu einem zeigt, ist man an einen Menschen gebunden, andersherum gilt das Gegenteil... ICH trage die Spitze von mir weg zeigend..." "Also bist du an niemanden gebunden?", fragte er mit einem sanften Lächeln. Nymphadora wurde rot und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein...", sagte sie leise. "Ist doch okay...", sagte Remus. "Brauchst nicht rot zu werden, Dora." (Abkürzung für Nymphadora) Langsam schwamm er zum Rand und Dora hinterher.  
"Und du?... Bist du...?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Wer will schon einen Werwolf..." "Ich will...," hörte man Dora leise sagen. Remus sah sie kurz an, nur um direkt wieder wegzusehen. Wie konnte sie so etwas so einfach sagen? Sie wusste nicht, was es hiess einen Werwolf zu lieben...wie es war, in ständiger Gefahr zu leben... Wieso nahm sie es so leicht? Wieso war es bloß so einfach für sie?  
Dora drehte sein Gesicht zu ihr. "Remus... ICH will...," wiederholte sie leise aber sicher. Remus sah ihr in ihre schönen Augen, in denen man sich verlieren konnte. "Dora...es wäre nicht leicht..." Sie lächelte. "ICH bin nicht leicht, Remus... " Sanft streichelte er ihre Wange. "Du bist so wunderschön..." Wieder erröttete sie, als Remus auch schon grinste. "Du sollst doch nicht immer rot werden." "Ich kann das aber nicht abstellen..." Er lächelte. "Eigentlich steht es dir auch..." "Ach Quatsch...," sagte sie verlegen. "Doch, doch"  
Dora sah auf und lächelte. "Danke," sagte sie leise. Remus lehnt sich erneut an den Rand und blinzelte in die Sonne, als er plötzlich Doras warmen Körper an sich spürte. Sanft legte er den Arm um sie. Dora begann kleine Kreise auf seiner Brust zu ziehen. Er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, doch Dora machte weiter - nur intensiver. Remus lachte. "Aufhören..." "Nein..." Er lachte herzhaft auf. "Nicht..." "Doch...," sagte sie und machte weiter, als er sie plötzlich begann zu kitzeln. Sie lachte. "Nein..." "Oh doch." "Nein." Remus hörte auf, wie sie es gewollt hatte und sah sie an, als sie auf einmal eine Schnute zog. "Nicht aufhören..." "Nicht," grinste er und machte da weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte.  
Nach einer Weile schob sie ihn von sich. "Stop..." Er hörte auf. "Hm?" "Sonst platz ich noch..." Remus grinste. "Das lassen wir mal lieber nicht drauf ankommen... Nachher muss ich die Schweinerei wegmachen..." Dora zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn verwirrt an. "Na danke..." "Das war ein Scherz...," lächelte er lieb. Nun lächelte auch sie und umarmte ihn. "Gut..." Sanft legte er erneut die Arme um sie, als sie auf einmal nieste. "Wirst du krank?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Das Wasser ist zu kalt..." "Dann lass uns raus gehen... Wir könnten ja in die Sauna oder so gehen?" Dora nickte. "Sauna ist gut..." Vorsichtig kletterte sie aus dem Pool. Remus kletterte ebenfalls heraus und legte ihr ein Tuch um. "Danke," sagte sie lächend und ging voraus. Remus wickelte sich nun ebenfalls ein Tuch um und folgte ihr. Gemeinsamen begannen sie die Sauna zu suchen.

Ende von Kapitel 1 - Die Hände eines Engels


	2. Darius

Kapitel 2 - Darius 

Nach einer Weile fanden sie die Sauna und beide gingen sich umziehen. Sie setzten sich in die Sauna. Dora steckte sich lächelnd die Haare hoch. Remus schloß die Augen. Dora schwitzte und schielte kurz zu ihm rüber. "Stört es dich, wenn ich das Handtuch ablege...?" Remus grinste. "Nein... Ganz und gar nicht.." Nun musste auch Dora grinsen. "Grins nicht so... ich leg es normalerweise immer ab in der Sauna..." Sie ließ ihr Tuch fallen, so dass ihr dünner und zierlicher Körper zum Vorschein kam. So setzte sie sich direkt wieder neben Remus und schloß die Augen. Remus war nun doch etwas verlegen und versuchte krampfhaft sie nicht anzustarren. Dora legte sich neben Remus und seufzte genüsslich. Remus strich sich die Haare aus seinem Gesicht, als Dora plötzlich Remus Hand nahm. Sanft drückte er diese und Dora kuschelte sich an seine Hand. Zärtlich streichelte er ihre Wange. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, während er weiter streichelte und lehnte sich an ihn, als er schon den Arm um sie legte. Sie lächelte und sah ihn an. Sanft strich sie über seine Wange. Remus spürte wie ihre Finger zärtlich und langsam über seine Wange glitten. Er erschauderte und lächelte sie an. "Darf ich?" "Darfst du WAS," fragte sie mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals. "Das..," flüsterte Remus und beugte sich vor. Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf die ihrigen. Überrascht aber sanft erwiederte sie den Kuss. Ein Schauer lief durch ihren Körper, als Remus seine Hand in ihren Nacken legte. Sie seufzte und rückte etwas näher zu ihm. Langsam drang sie mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund. Remus streichelte zärtlich ihre wange und begann mit ihrer Zunge zu spielen. Dora seufzte in den Kuss und stützte sich ab, um nicht nach hinten zu fallen. Erst nach einer Weile löste sich Remus langsam von mir. Er sah sie an und lächelte. Dora lächelt, als sie plötzlich zu grinsen begann und ihm das Handtuch wegriss. Nun musste auch Remus grinsen. "Na,... da ist aber einer stürmisch." "Gleiches Recht für alle...," sagte sie und wurde rot, als er sie auch schon erneut küsste. Gierig erwiderte sie den Kuss. Er lächelte in den Kuss und begann über ihre Seiten zu streicheln. Sanft zog Dora ihn auf sich und strich über seinen Rücken. Verlangend küsste er sie weiter uns strich erneut über ihre Seite. Dora lehnte sich nach hinten, legte sich richtig hin und drückte ihre Beine an ihn. Gierig küsste er ihren Hals und begann ihre Brust zu massieren. Sie keuchte genüsslich auf. "Nicht aufhören..." Intensiv küsste er sie und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch. Dora erschauderte und seufzte auf. Sie fühlte sich wie berauscht. Berauscht von ihren Gefühlen zu Remus, die sie so lange zurück gehalten hatte. Berauscht von dem angenehmen, aber herben Geruch, der von Remus ausging. Berauscht, von dem aufgeregten Kribbeln, dass ihren Körper durchfuhr, jedesmal wenn er sie berührte. Langsam wanderte deine Hand immer tiefer. Dora keuchte auf und griff in sein Haar, während Remus zärtlich ihren Körper liebkoste.

Darius Jones war auf dem Weg zur Sauna, um sie zu reinigen. Er bemerkte jedoch nicht, dass diese in betrieb war und ging hinein, als er ein Pärchen bemerkte. "Ich..oh entschuldigung.." Dora schrak auf, schnappte sich das Handtuch und hielt es sich vor. Remus tat es ihr gleich. Sie sah Darius verwirrt an. "Darius?" Remus blickte sie an. /Darius/ Darius drehte sich um und lächelte. "Dora?... Was...machst du denn hier?" "Ich... ähm... ich gehöre zum Lehrerkollegium... von Hogwarts... Was machst DU hier," fragte sie und schluckte. Remus sah von einem zum anderen. Darius grinste schief. "Ähm...naja... muss noch sozialstunden abarbeiten... ist halt besser als askaban ne?" Dora nickte stumm. Sie dachte an ihre Beziehung damals mit Darius. Wie sie mit ihm zusammen gekommen war. Wie sie ihn geliebt hatte und wie sich alles plötzlich änderte und zu ihrem schlimmsten Alptraum wurde. Sie sah zu Boden.  
Darius sah zu Remus. "Neuer Freund, Dora?" "Ähm...ja könnte man so sagen," antwortete Remus, der immer noch verwirrt über diese ganze Situation war. Auch Dora nickte. Leise sagte sie: "Ja..." Darius musterte Remus. "Tut mir leid das ich euch gestört habe...," sagte er und grinste Dora an. Langsam ging er auf sie zu. "Und?... Hat er es dir schon so richtig gegeben?...So wie ich früher immer,hm?" Dora begann zu zittern und drückte sich etwas gegen die Wand. "Lass mich in Ruhe...," sagte sie leise. Remus sah erneut von Dora zu Darius. "Ich glaub du gehst besser..." Darius grinste. "Ja... vielleicht..aber man sieht sich." Er ging. Dora fasste sich zitternd an den Kopf, als Remus auch schon den Arm um sie legte. "Alles okay?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wieso ist er hier?... Ausgerechnet hier?" "Dein Ex-Freund, oder?" Sanft drückte er sie an sich und strich über ihren Arm. Sie nickte. "Er macht mir Angst...," flüsterte sie. Remus sah sie ernst an. "Hat er dir wehgetan?" Wieder nickte sie. "Ja... immer..." "Was hat er gemacht," fragte er besorgt. Sie spürte, wie sie nervös wurde. "Ähm... ich... er..." "Ja?" "Er... er hat mich geschlagen... und..." Sie spürte wie die Angst immer weiter in ihr hochkroch. Die Angst von damals. Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr auf. Ruckartig stand sie auf. "Lass... lass... gehen..." Remus hielt sie fest. "Und?" "N...nein..." Sie wurde immer nervöser. "Lass... lass uns"  
Remus nickte. "Okay..." Er zog sich einen Bademantel an und verliess mit ihr die Sauna. Er sah sie an, wie sie ihren Bademantel extrem zuzog. "Zu mir?" Sie nickte. Von weitem sah sie Darius putzen. Remus griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich. Immer noch sah sie zu Darius, als dieser sie plötzlich bemerkte und fies grinste. Sie zuckte zusammen und sah schnell weg. Sie gingen in Remus Kabine und er schloß die Tür. "Willst du Tee?" Sie nickte und setzte sich langsam, wärend er den Tee aufsetzte. Er setzte sich zu ihr. "Er hat mich angefasst...," kam es plötzlich leise von Dora. "Angefasst?" Remus sah sie an. "Wolltest du es nicht?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Also wenn du reden möchtest..ich hör dir zu..." Sie nickte. "Ich weiss..." Zärtlich nahm er sie in den Arm. "Dann rede...," sagte er sanft. Sie zitterte. "Er hat... hat mich mehr als nur angefasst..." Remus musste tief einnatmen, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. "Hat er dich...?" Sie nickte "... vergewaltigt...," sagte sie leise. "Mehrmals..." Sie begann zu schluchzen und zitterte am ganzen Leib. "Ich wollte nicht... aber er... er hat es immer wieder getan... mir immer wieder wehgetan...Ich hatte solche Angst"  
"Wie oft," fragte Remus sie leise. "Ich weiss nicht... nach dem fünften Mal hab ich aufgehört zu zählen..." Er schluckte hart. "Wieso...bist du nicht weg von ihm?" "Ich konnte nicht..." Sie zitterte. "Er hat mich eingesperrt, seit ich es einmal versucht hatte..." /Der soll mir zwischen die Finger kommen., dachte Remus. "So ein schwein..." "Ich hab es irgendwann nur geschafft weil er ein Fenster offen gelassen hatte...Gott sei dank"  
Remus konnte nur nicken. "Passt du auf mich auf," fragte Dora mit leiser Stimme. "Ja... sicher..." Sie lächelte etwas. "Gut..." Sanft küsste sie ihn. Kurz erwiederte Remus diesen Kuss, doch dann löste er ihn. "Der Tee..." Dora nickte und lächelte. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihre Tasse und trank etwas. "Gut, der Tee.." "Ja... der ist echt gut..," sagte Remus lächelnd und trank. "Was ist das für ein Tee?" "Einer aus Afrika..frag mich nicht wie er heißt." Dora lächelte. "Er ist köstlich..."


	3. Die Bedrohung wächst

Kapitel 3 - Die Bedrohung wächst

Dora ging in Jeans und Top übers Deck und stellte sich an die Reling.  
Sie dachte nach, über Remus, über die letzten Tage... über Darius. Was tat er hier? Wieso war er nicht auf ein anderes Schiff geschickt worden? Warum ausgerechnet dieses? Sie schloß die Augen und genoss den Wind. Darius, der etwas entfernt putzte, beobachtete sie eine Weile, wie sie dastand und sich die Haare zurückstrich. Er grinste und stellte seine Sachen weg. Langsam näherte er sich ihr und stellte sich ganz dicht hinter sie.  
Dora spürte, dass jemand hinter ihr stand. "Remus," flüsterte sie mit geschlossenen Augen. Darius grinste fies und strich ihr über den Rücken. "Nicht ganz, Schätzchen"  
Dora zuckte zusammen und starrte erschrocken geradeaus. "Darius?" "Richtig...," sagte er und schob ganz langsam ihren Träger runter. Dora begann zu zittern und drehte sich um. "Nein... geh weg..." Darius legte seine Hände neben sie auf die Rehling, so dass sie nicht mehr weg konnte. "Warum sollte ich?" "Ich will das nicht..." Leise fügte sie hinzu. "...nicht mehr..." Sie versuchte wegzugehen, doch Darius hielt sie fest. "Was willst du nicht, Schätzchen?" Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne zurück und fuhr mit einer Hand über ihre Brüste. "Das hier?" Sie schlug seine Hand weg. "Ja... DAS..." Darius grinste. "Uh... Wir werden also mutig ja?" Er hielt ihre Hände fest. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen. "Lass mich los, du verdammtes Schwein..." Darius grinste noch mehr und drückte sich an sie. "Wehr dich ruhig...hast es früher ja auch immer versucht und nicht geschafft." Dora hob ihr Bein an und trat ihm zwischen die Beine. "Fass mich nicht an..." Er zuckte nur leicht zusammen. "Mach das nie wieder, du kleines Miststück...," sagte er bedrohlich und schlug sie zu Boden.  
Sie hielt sich ihre schmerzende Gesichtshälfte und sah ihn ängstlich an.  
"Wage es nicht so was noch mal zu machen..." Er beugte sich zu ihr runter. "Diesmal wirst du mich nicht so schnell los... Wir sind auf einem Schiff, Süße... Und an deiner Stelle würde ich nicht nur auf dich selbst aufpassen... auf deinen neuen Stecher solltest du vielleicht auch ein wenig acht geben." Bedrohlich grinste er und ging. Dora sah ihm erschrocken nach. Panisch rannte sie in ihre Kabine und sank zitternd an der Tür herab. Sie begann zu weinen.

Einige Tage später.  
Darius ging über das Deck. Inzwischen hatte er sich nach Doras Kabine erkundigt und war nun auf dem Weg dorthin.  
Er wusste dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte. Die hatte sie schon immer gehabt und daran würde sich nie etwas ändern. Er genoss es sie so zu sehen. So ängstlich, zitternd und mit Schmerzen. Es gab ihm, so wie er es gern nannte, den richtigen "Kick". Je mehr Angst und Schmerzen sie hatte, desto wohler fühlte er sich und wenn sie dann auch noch weinte, war das für ihn die Krönung des Ganzen. Er liebte dieses Spiel. Und er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie noch einmal das "Spielfeld" verließ, auch wenn sie seine Regeln hasste.  
Darius klopfte an.

Dora stand gerade im Badezimmer. Sie sah auf und zum Vorschein kam ein blaues Auge. "Verdammt...," murmelte sie als es plötzlich klopfte. Langsam ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie, als sie auch schon erstarrte. Vor ihr stand Darius, grinsend und selbstsicher. Erschrocken schlug sie die Tür wieder zu, doch Darius schob seinen Fuß dazwischen und schob die Tür auf. Grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf. "Du hast einfach nichts dazu gelernt..." Dora wich zurück. "Verschwinde, Darius... Remus kommt jede Minute..." Er grinste fies und schloß die Tür hinter sich. "Bist du dir da so sicher?" Dora spürte wie Panik in ihr aufstieg. "Lass mich in Ruhe..." Sie ging weiter zurück.  
Leise lachte er. "Wie süß du aussiehst wenn du Angst hast..." Er ging weiter auf sie zu. "Geh weg..." Sie wich zurück, als sie plötzlich stolperte und hinfiel. Ihr blaues Auge wurde sichtbar und er beugte sich zu ihr runter. "Das war aber nicht ich, oder?" Noch immer grinste er. Er setzte sich auf ihr Becken und hielt ihre Hände fest. "Damit du nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommst..." Sie versuchte sich loszureißen. "Lass mich los... du mieses Schwein...," sagte sie zittrig. Darius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein... erst wenn ich das habe was ich will..." Er hielt sie weiterhin fest und begann ihren Hals zu küssen. Sie schrie auf. "Nein... Hör auf..." Darius lachte auf. "Zier dich nicht so...," sagte er und machte weiter. Sie begann zu weinen. "Nein..." Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und biss ihm in seine Hand. Darius schrie auf. "Ich sagte dir, du solltest das nicht noch mal machen. Er bewegte seine Hand über ihrem Gesicht. "Silencio..." Fies lachte er und schlug sie hart ins Gesicht. "Ich komme wieder...," sagte er, stand auf und ging. Dora blieb eine ganze Weile lang zittert und weinend aus Angst liegen. Plötzlich sprang sie auf, rannte zur Tür und schloß sie ab. Zitternd stand sie hinter der Tür. Was war, wenn er wiederkam? Was würde er tun? Würde er sie verletzen wie damals? Oder mehr wie je zuvor. Sie weinte noch mehr und hoffte das Remus irgendwann zu ihr kommen würde.

Etwas später.  
Remus, der gerade vom Unterricht kam, klopfte an Doras Kabine. "Dora... ich bin es"  
Dora sah auf. /Gott sei Dank.../ Hastig riss sie die Tür auf und fiel ihm um den Hals. Ängstlich klammerte sie sich an ihn. Er sah sie überrascht an. "Gott, Dora... Was?... Was ist denn mit dir passiert"  
Sie löste sich und versuchte zu sprechen. Doch es klappte nicht. /Der Zauber.../ Sie versuchte etwas anzudeuten. Remus sah sie besorgt an. "Was ist denn mit deiner Stimme?... Ein Zauber?" Dora nickte und zeigte ihm das blaue Auge. Schnell nahm sie sich einen Zettel und schrieb DARIUS darauf. Weinend hielt sie ihm diesen entgegen. Er blickte sie schockiert an. "Ich..." Er dachte nach. "Hat er einen Schweigezauber angewandt?... Welche Formel hat er gesagt?" Hastig schieb sie SILENCIO auf. Er bewegte seine Hand vor ihr und murmelte die Gegenformel. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. "Er war hier..." Sie weinte. "Hier..." Remus nahm sie sanft in den Arm und zog sie zum Bett. "Setz dich... und erzähl mir was passiert ist..." "Er... er kam hierher... Ich bin ihm schon... schon gestern einmal begegnet... davon... ist das blaue Auge...Ich... ich öffnete die Tür... und da stand er... Ich wollte sie zuschlagen...doch er drängte sich rein und schloß die Tür ab..." Sie weinte. "Ich stolperte... da hat er sich auf mich gesetzt... und festgehalten... er fasste mich an... ich hab geschrieen... geweint... aber er hörte nicht auf... da hab ich ihn gebissen...Dann hat er den Zauber benutzt und mich geschlagen... Er sagte er kommt wieder...," sagte sie zitternd.  
"Ssshhhh..." Er strich über ihren Arm. "Ich bin jetzt bei dir und er wird dir nichts mehr tun. Versprochen." Sie lehnte sich an ihn. "Ich hatte solche Angst..." Zärtlich drückte Remus sie an sich. "Hat er noch was gesagt?" Dora schüttelte den Kopf. "Doch ... gestern sagte er... dass ... dass ich nicht nur auf mich sondern auch auf dich acht geben soll..." Er schnaubte. "Was will er mir denn antun?... Mir wird nichts passieren und dir auch nicht..." "Aber..." Sie zögerte. "Sicher?" Er nickte und nahm sie erneut in den Arm. "Sicher..." Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Remus blickte sie an. "Willst du was trinken?... Oder ein Bad?" "Was zu trinken..." "Wasser?... Tee?" "Wasser... bitte..." Er stand auf und holte ihr ein Glas. "Hier..." "Danke..." Langsam trank Dora etwas, als Remus plötzlich sanft eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht strich und sich ihr blaues Auge ansah. "Hast du das schon gekühlt?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Dachte nicht, dass es so schlimm wird..." Er holte ihr einen Eisbeutel und hielt ihn vorsichtig darauf. Kurz zuckte Dora. "Danke..." "Schon okay" "Gut." Langsam schloß sie die Augen. Er lächelte leicht. "Schlaf vielleicht ein bisschen." Dora nickte und legte sich richtig ins Bett. "Ich bleibe bei dir...," sagte Remus und setzte sich neben sie. Müde nickte sie, nur um Sekunden später auch schon zu schlafen. Sie zittert und Remus wusste dass sie Alpträume hatte. "Darius... nein...," flüsterte sie. Er strich sanft über ihre Hand und ihre Stirn. Darius hatte ihr tiefe Wunden zugefügt, dass wusste Remus. Er bekam Angst. Was wenn er sie nie heilen können würde? Was, wenn seine Dora daran zerbrechen würde ohne dass er ihr helfen oder sie davor bewahren konnte...? Viele Fragen lagen nun auf Remus Seele, doch Antworten bekam er nicht...

Drei Tage später.  
Dora wanderte über das Deck und genoss die frische Luft. Langsam ging sie am Pool vorbei. Sie betrachtete wie die Sonne aufs Wasser schien und es zum glänzen brachte. /Ich kann mich ja nicht ewig verkriechen..., dachte sie und zog sich aus. Unter ihren Sachen trug sie ihren schwarzen Bikini. Darius putzte gerade, als er plötzlich Dora bemerkte. Er ließ seine Arbeit ruhen und beobachtete sie, wie sie sich ihre Haare öffnete und ihr diese sanft über die Schultern fielen. /Sie ist so hübsch., dachte er. Er bereute es immer noch, dass er damals das Fenster nicht verschlossen hatte und sie somit hatte weglaufen können. Schließlich gehörte sie ihm und so würde es immer sein. Niemand anderes sollte sie besitzen. Niemand, vor allem nicht dieser Remus. Er setzte sich in die Nähe des Pools und beobachtete sie weiter. Langsam stieg sie ins Wasser und tauchte unter, nur um Minuten später auch schon wieder aufzutauchen. Sie begann ein paar Bahnen zu schwimmen, als Darius sich plötzlich räusperte. Dora sah auf. "Wer?" Darius grinst. "Niemand... nur ich." Sie erschrak und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. "Was machst du hier... ?" Er hielt seinen Lappen hoch und deutete auf den Eimer. "Putzen..." Dora versuchte selbstsicher zu wirken. "Dann geh... und putz..." Immer noch grinste Darius. "Öhm... nö... Hier ist es viel besser." Sie schwamm zum Beckenrand und zog sich ihren Bademantel an. "Geh... sonst verpfeif ich dich..." Er ging am Pool entlang und stellte sich vor sie. "Ach ja?...Und bei wem?" Sie drehte sich von ihm weg. "Beim Kapitän... dass du nicht arbeitest..." "Uhhhh... Jetzt habe ich aber Angst...," sagte er ironisch. Dora versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und wrang ihre Haare aus.  
In Darius stieg Wut auf. Niemand ignorierte ihn, erst recht nicht sie. Brutal packte er sie an den Haaren und zog ihren Kopf zurück. Sie erschrak und spürte einen Schmerz der ihren Kopf durchzog. Er blickte sie wütend an. "An deiner Stelle würde ich schön die Klappe halten...auch deinem tollen Freund solltest du besser nichts erzählen... könnte böse enden." "Lass mich los... Wieso sollte ich es NICHT erzählen...?" Er hielt sie grinsend fest. "Glaub mir einfach, dass es besser für dich und ihn ist... Denk nur an unsere schönen Abende zu zweit..." Sie zitterte. "Nein... daran will ich nicht denken..." "Du wirst sie wieder erleben, wenn du nicht deine Klappe hältst... Hast du mich jetzt verstanden?... Und ich werde dann nicht so gnädig sein wie gestern Abend." "Du bluffst...," sagte sie zitternd. "Willst du es drauf ankommen lassen," hauchte er bedrohlich und hielt ihre Hände fest. Vorsichtig öffnete er ihren Bademantel und strich über ihre Brüste. Sie zitterte nun am ganzen Körper und schüttelte den Kopf. "Hör auf... bitte..." Grinsend zog er seine Hand zurück. "Du siehst ich bluffe nicht." Dora nickte. Ein paar Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. "Warum tust du das, Darius?" "Weshalb?..." Kurz schmiegte er grinsend sein Gesicht an ihres. "Mmh...weil es mir Spaß macht dich zu quälen." Sie weinte. "Ich hab dir doch nie was getan..." "So ist das Leben... Denk daran, was ich dir gesagt habe...," flüsterte er und ging. Dora stand da und sah ihm nach. Sie strich sich die Tränen fort. /Remus darf nichts merken..., dachte sie und ging zurück in ihre Kabine.

Ende von Kapitel 3- Die Bedrohung wächst 


	4. Erinnerungen

Kapitel 4 - Erinnerungen

Remus, kam gerade vom Unterricht und war auf dem Weg zu Dora. Er hatte etwas zu essen geholt.  
Seit gestern schlief sie mit ihm in einem Zimmer.  
Er hatte sich inzwischen an die gemeinsamen Abende mit ihr gewöhnt und wollte sie auch nicht missen. Doch seit Darius hier aufgetaucht war, erschien es ihm sicherer für sie, wenn sie anstatt in ihr Zimmer zurückzugehen, bei ihm blieb. Remus klopfte kurz an und ging dann rein. "Hallo ." Dora ging lächelnd zu ihm hinüber und umarmte ihn. /Lass dir nichts anmerken./ "Hallo.." Remus lächelte und drückte sie an sich. "Alles okay mit dir?" Schnell nickte sie. "Aber natürlich... Was soll los sein...?" Flüchtig küsste sie ihn auf die Wange. Remus sah sie verwirrt an und hob eine Augenbraue. /Hier stimmt doch was nicht.../ "Wirklich?" "Natürlich... Hey, du hast zu essen mitgebracht"  
Remus nickte nur. Sie lächelte. "Gut..." Sie begann zitternd den Tisch zu decken, als sie plötzlich ein Glas fallen liess. "Ups..." Sie beugte sich hinunter. Remus half ihr. "Ist wirklich alles in ordnung?" Sie nickte nervös. "Natürlich..." "Weshalb zitterst du dann und bist so nervös?" Dora sprang auf und holte neue Gläser. "Ich zittere nicht..." Er seufzte. "Dann rede halt nicht mit mir.." Er setzte sich an den Tisch und fing an zu essen. Dora setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch und sah ihn an. "Ich kann nicht...," flüsterte sie. "Was kannst du nicht?" "Mit dir reden..." Zitternd hielt sie sich am Glas fest. Er sah sie besorgt an. Sie hielt so verkrampft das Glas, dass Remus Angst hatte, es würde zersplittern. "Und warum nicht?" "Er..." /Halt die Klappe, Dora.../ "Darius?" Dora nickte. "Und was kannst du mir jetzt nicht sagen?" "Er... er hat gesagt, dass er..." /Sag es nicht... er tut es dir wieder an., hörte sie ihre innere Stimme sagen. "...dass er was?...Dir was tut?" Sie rieb sich nervös die Arme. "Ich kann nicht... Ich will nicht, dass er..." "Verdammt, Dora... Jetzt sag endlich was los ist," sagte Remus energischer. "Ich kann nicht..." Sie begann zu weinen. "Sonst macht er mit mir..." Remus blickte sie besorgt und mitfühlend an. Nun begriff er, was sie meinte. Er begriff, warum Tränen über ihr Gesicht kullerten und warum ihr ganzer Körper erzitterte. Leise flüsterte er. "Was er früher immer gemacht hat?" Unter Tränen nickte sie. Remus setzte sich neben Dora und nahm sie sanft in den Arm, als sie sich auch schon an ihn lehnte. "Ich will nicht, dass er das mit mir macht..." Remus drückte sie fester an sich. "Wird er auch nicht..." "Doch.. er wird... schließlich kann ich mich nicht hier drin verkriechen..." Energisch schüttelte Remus den Kopf. "Nein, wird er nicht... Dafür werde ich schon sorgen..." "Und wie?... Du kannst schließlich nicht immer bei mir sein..." Remus seufzte. "Mensch, Dora... Er wird dir nichts tun..." Er drückte sie fester an sich. "Das verspreche ich dir."

Remus schlenderte mit Dora über das Deck, die sich bei ihm ein gehakt hatte und an ihn kuschelte. Darius, der gerade das Deck schrubbte sah auf. Da war sie, in den Armen von diesem Kerl. Er spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Am liebsten hätte er ihm den Arm abgehackt, mit dem er sie umarmte. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was er ihr erzählte damit sie die Beine für ihn breit machte und es ekelte ihn an. (MICH widert Darius an .) sie gehörte ihm - nur ihm allein. Mit ihm hatte sie ihr erstes Mal gehabt und er würde auch ihr letztes Mal kriegen. Er erinnerte sich an damals, wie er sie kennengelernt hatte. Sie war 20 Jahre alt gewesen. (Also vor 5 Jahren) Ihr Haar war schwarz und lang gewesen und sie hatte es hochgesteckt. (Eigentlich ist ihr Haar in dieser Geschichte rot, lang und gewellt.) Ihr Körper war von einem kurzen, luftigen, weissen Kleid umhüllt worden. Sie war so schön gewesen, wie eine Göttin. Er hatte sie haben müssen. Doch mit Honig fängt man mehr fliegen... dass wusste er schon damals. Also hatte er sie umschmeichelt und umgarnt, solange bis sie ihm vertraut hatte und mit ihm zusammen gezogen war. Und dann hatte er sie gehabt. Er liess sie nicht mehr los. Und selbst als er sie sich zum ersten mal mit Gewalt genommen hatte, war sie noch wunderschön gewesen. So wie sie dagelegen hatte - zitternd, mit Schrammen und blauen Flecken am ganzen Körper und Blut, dass an ihren Beinen herab lief - so war sie Darius wie ein Kunstwerk erschienen. Und er würde sie eher vernichten, als sie einem anderen zu überlassen. Darius grinste. "Na, wen haben wir denn da?" Nymphadora sah auf, nur um direkt wieder zu Boden zu sehen. Remus hielt sie fest im Arm. "An deiner Stelle würde ich zusehen, dass du Land gewinnst, Freundchen." Darius hob eine Augenbraue. "Weshalb sollte ich?" "Weil es gesünder für dich wäre," sagte Remus, ohne zu wissen, dass diese Worte waren, die Darius auch schon einmal zu Dora gesagt hatte. Nymphadora zuckte zusammen. "Remus?..." Sie biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. /Jetzt weiss er es.../ Darius sah nun beide an. Er wusste nun, dass sie es ihm gesagt hatte. Fies grinste er und ging. Kaum war er weg, sah Remus zu Dora. "Ja"  
Nymphadora sah ihn blass an. "Du hast dasselbe gesagt, wie er..." "Was denn?" "´Weil es gesünder für dich wäre´..." "Und?" Remus verstand nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollte. "Das hat er zu mir gesagt... am Pool... in dem selben Tonfall..." Remus wurde nun ebenfalls blass. "Oh..." Nymphadora schüttelte den Kopf. "Schon gut... ist egal..." "Nein, das ist nicht egal...," seufzte Remus, als Dora sich auch schon an ihn lehnte. Remus nahm sie sanft in den Arm. "Ach Dora..." "Was?", fragte sie leise. Remus kuschelte sich an sie. "Nichts..." "Wirklich?..." Remus nickte.Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Gut... Sollen wir was schwimmen...?" Remus nickte erneut. "Gute Idee..." Nymphadora lächelte und ging mit ihm zum Pool. Beide zogen sich aus uns sprangen hinein. Remus schwamm zu ihr und spritzte ihr Wasser ins Gesicht. Dora versuchte zurück zu spritzen. Sie lachte herzhaft. Ja... Das tat sie oft bei Remus. Lachen... Vier Jahre lang hatte sie nicht gelacht, doch ER liess sie alles vergessen... all ihre Wunden, die auf ihrer Seele hafteten und sie tag für Tag quälten... zumindest für eine Weile. Er war der Einzige, dem sie nach der Sache mit Darius wieder vertraute. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie damals vor Darius hatte fliehen können. Sie war durch eine offene Fenster verschwunden und rannte einfach immer weiter, bis sie irgendwann seltsamerweise vor Remus Tür gelandet war. vier Jahre lang hatte sie keinen Kontakt zu ihm gehabt, geschweige denn zu ihren Eltern. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie so sah. Und so hatte sie sich anständige Sachen angehext und ihre Haare geordnet, als Remus auch schon die Tür öffnete. Er hatte gewusst, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte, als sie ihn umarmt hatte. Er spürte es, doch er hatte nicht gewagt danach zu fragen, aus Angst sie würde an der Antwort zerbrechen. Und dafür war sie ihm dankbar gewesen... auch heute noch. Remus spritzte weiter. Auch er lachte. Nymphadora tauchte unter. Er beobachtete sie dabei. Wie sie um ihn herum schwamm. Er liebte es, wenn sie so ausgelassen war. Doch das war sie immer seltener, seit das alles passiert war. Er erinnerte sich an die Nacht vor einem Jahr, als sie plötzlich vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte. Vier Jahre lange hatte er sie nicht gesehen und dann hatte sie plötzlich vor ihm gestanden. Ihre Kleidung und ihr Haar war ordentlich gewesen. Doch sie schien dünn, regelrecht abgemagert und ihre Augen waren geröttet gewesen, als hätte sie geweint. Sie hatte ihn sanft umarmt, jedoch hatte sie am ganzen Körper gezittert. Und kaum hatte er die Umarmung erwiedert, da waren auch schon ihre Beine zusammengesackt. Vorsichtig hatte er sie hochgehoben, hinauf in sein Zimmer getragen und auf sein Bett gelegt. Er hatte sie zugedeckt und die ganze Nacht bei ihr gesessen. Er hatte gewusst, dass etwas mit ihr passiert war, doch er hatte nicht gewagt danach zu fragen, aus Angst sie könnte daran zerbrechen. Doch wenn er gewusst hätte, wie verletzt sie wirklich war, dann hätte er versucht mehr für sie zu tun. Langsam tauchte sie wieder auf und lächelte ihn an. Sanft küsste sie ihn und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sachte drückte Remus sie an den Beckenrand, ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Dora seufzte wohlig, als er auch schon den Kuss intensivierte und begann mit ihrer Zunge zu spielen. Zärtlich fuhr sie durch sein Haar, während er den Knoten an ihrem Bikiniverschluß öffnete. Er drückte sich an sie. "Dora..", hauchte er und versank mit ihr in einen zärtlichen Kuss...

Nymphadora kam gerade vom Unterricht und ging in Remus Kabine. Sie packte ihre Sachen fort, als ihr Blick auf den Nachttisch fiel. Da stand ein Foto von ihr und Remus. Es war kurz vor der Fahrt entstanden. Dora hatte Remus Arm genommen und ihn um sich gelegt. Sie lächelte. sie war gern mit ihm zusammen. Vor allem da er nichts von ihr verlangte. Remus schien immer genau das Richtige zu sagen und zu tun und dafür liebte sie ihn... so sehr.

Remus Lupin war auf dem Weg in seine Kabine, als er plötzlich Darius begegnete. Er spürte Wut aufsteigen. /Dieses Schwein.../ Kurz schien es, als würde Darius an ihm vorbei gehen, als er ihn plötzlich am Kragen packte. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein dich in die Sache zwischen mir und Dora einzumischen?" Remus sah ihn wütend an. "Lass mich los..," sagte er und versuchte ihn wegzuschieben. "Dora ist meine Freundin... Ich werde sie vor so einem Schwein wie dir beschützen..." Darius hielt ihn weiter fest und drückte ihn an die Wand. "Schwein?" Fest schlug er ihm ins Gesicht, so dass Remus mit dem Kopf gegen die wand knallte und ohnmächtig wurde. Darius packte Remus und schleppte ihn in den Maschinenraum. "Das hast du davon... Dora gehört mir." Er lachte und schloß Remus ein.

Dora stand inzwischen auf dem Deck an der Reling und sah aufs Meer. Plötzlich überkam sie ein seltsames Gefühl. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. "Remus..." Sie begann ihn zu suchen. Sie suchte überall, doch er war verschwunden. Sie bekam langsam Panik. Was war, wenn ihm etwas passiert war? Was war, wenn ihm Darius begegnet war? Was, wenn er verletzt war oder schlimmeres? Dora wagte es nicht daran zu denken. Sie hatte Angst davor ihn zu verlieren. Angst, dass Darius ihr wieder weh tun würde. Angst, dass sie zerbrechen würde, sollte Remus tot sein. Nein, das durfte einfach nicht sein. Plötzlich sah sie Darius und rannte zu ihm. Sie schubste ihn. "Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" "Was?... Mit wem soll ich was gemacht haben?" "Mit Remus... Wo ist er?...," sagte sie und schubste ihn noch einmal. "Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" Darius sah sie irritiert an und ging auf sie zu. "Woher soll ich wissen wo dein albener Freund ist?" Nymphadora begann zu weinen. "Weil er weg ist... Ich weiss, dass du es warst... Verdammt nochmal... Wo ist er?" "Vielleicht ist er vom Schiff gesprungen?... Woher soll ich das verdammt nochmal wissen," schrie er sie an. Sie zitterte und weinte. "Ja klar... sicher?..." Sie packte ihn am Kragen. "WO IST ER?" Darius war im ersten Moment überrascht. Sie hatte sich nie wirklich gewehrt, egal was er mit ihr getan hatte. (Natürlich hat sie sich gewehrt, war jedoch nicht stark genug) Und jetzt wagte sie es ihn so ánzugreifen´? Er grinste sie belustigt an. "Willst du mir Angst machen?" Nymphadora zitterte. "Ja..." Tränen kullerten über ihr Gesicht. "WO?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Habe ich vergessen..." Nymphadora nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und versuchte ihn zu schlagen. "Sags mir..." Doch Darius hielt ihre Hand fest und drückte sie zusammen. Ein Schmerz durchzog ihren Arm und ließ sie zusammen zucken. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Dora, dass er ihr die Hand brechen würde. Wütend sah er sie an. "Wage es nicht das nochmal zu machen," sagte er und schubste sie weg. "Such ihn... Vielleicht findest du ihn..." Nymphadora sah ihm wütend und verzweifelt nach. "Mistkerl...," schrie sie und suchte nun weiter. Es blieb ihr schließlich nichts anderes übrig.

Remus schlug die Augen auf. Es war dunkel und laut um ihn herum. "Was...? Wo bin ich... ?" Er richtete sich auf, als er plötzlich gegen etwas stiess. "Aua...!" Er hielt sich seinen Kopf. "Scheiße.." Remus stand vorsichtig auf. /Blöder Darius... Ich muss mich bemerkbar machen./ Er begann sich an den Geräten zu schaffen zu machen. /Vielleicht kommt dann jemand runter./

Nymphadora öffnete nach langem Suchen die Tür zum Maschinenraum. "Hallo?..." Remus horchte auf. /War da was/ Er lauschte angestrengt. Vorsichtig ging sie weiter rein. "Remus?", rief sie etwas lauter. /Mann, ist das dunkel hier,.../ Remus sah erneut auf. /Da ist doch wer../ "Hallo!" Er richtete sich auf, stiess sich jedoch erneut den Kopf. "Remus?..." Sie lauschte und versuchte die Richtung auszumachen. "Remus? ... Bist du hier?" "Dora? Bist du das?" Er stiess sich erneut. "Scheiße, verdammt noch eins.." Nymphadora rannte in die Richtung. "Remus...? Ich bin hier... Warte, ... ich komme..." Remus hielt sich den Kopf, als er auf einmal Blut fühlte. "Scheiße... Dora, ich bin hier.." Und plötzlich stand sie auch schon vor ihm. "Remus..." Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. "Gott sei Dank..." "Dora.." Er drückte sie an sich. Tränen kullerten über ihr Gesicht. "Ich hab schon die schlimmsten Sachen befürchtet..." "Nicht nur du.." " Alles okay...? Hat er dir nichts getan?..." Sie musterte ihn, als sie plötzlich das Blut entdeckte. Vorsichtig riss sie ein Stück ihrer Bluse ab und drückte es auf die Wunde. "Autsch.." Remus kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb seinen Kiefer. "Er hat mir ganz schön eine mitgegeben." Nymphadora drückte es vorsichtig weiter drauf. "Und ICH IHM..." Remus sah sie verwundert an. "Du hast ihn geschlagen?" Dora nickte. "Als ich dich nicht gefunden hab... hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht... Da habe ich ihn zur Rede gestellt und ihn dabei geschlagen..." Remus grinste. "Echt? Wow...Ich bin stolz auf dich." Dora erröttete und lächelte ihn an. "Ich auch"  
Beide bemerkten nicht, dass Darius sie beobachtete. Er schnaubte. Sie hatte ihn also gefunden. /Mal sehen, ob ihr hier wieder herauskommt/ dachte er und schlug die Tür zu. Nymphadora schrak auf. "Was war das?" Remus sah sich um, als er auch schon bemerkte, dass die kleine Lichtquelle wieder verschwunden war. "Die... Tür... Sie ist zu..."

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
